Double Darkness
by Blaise-666
Summary: A new student at Hogwarts might be stuck with Draco for a lot longer than she bargained for.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 A New Student?  
  
The Great Hall rumbled with the usual chatter that came with Sunday night dinner. It was already 2 weeks since school had started and everyone already missed their summer holidays. Even the sorry excuse of a human brain covered in frizz, Hermione Granger.  
  
Pansy Parkinson slid across the seat from Draco Malfoy at the Slytherine table. Oh no, not another Pansy encounter, he thought.  
  
"Hey, Dracie! Did you miss me? Dumbledore sent me on some official business you know" she said in a sultry voice attempting to bait the handsome Slytherine boy. Or should we say man?  
  
At the age of 17, Draco Malfoy was not the boy he was before with the pointed face and slicked hair. Although still pail, his hair now hung in his eyes in a messy way. His features had softened all though not to the point of a baby face, but just enough to send any girl who looked into those deep gray eyes melting into the ground. He was rather tall standing at six foot two and had just enough muscles to achieve the image of an athletic Greek God.  
  
"Official business," Draco repeated. Who in their right mind would send Pansy to do anything? He thought. Although not so hard on the eyes herself, the girl's brain, if there was one somewhere in there, was a one-way road, leading to only one thing: Men; and Draco in particular.  
  
"What kind of business?" he asked with a cool tone without one hint of curiosity, although that is exactly what he was feeling inside.  
  
Pansy gave out what was supposed to sound like a girlish giggle, but was really a snort. "You'll find out soon enough," she answered.  
  
Well, Draco thought, if Pansy was sent to do it then it can't be much of a big deal. Besides, if I were to actually care about anything Pansy said I would probably end up with 7 kids by now No point in taking any action. . By action he meant fooling around with Pansy enough to get her to tell him. Besides, he didn't really feel like doing it today.  
  
All of a sudden Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall got quiet. He put his hands together carefully before starting his announcements.  
"If you will give me your attention please I would like to give an announcement. We will be receiving a new student in the seventh year this evening. I would like all of you to treat her kindly and welcome her here to Hogwarts. She has just gone through a very difficult tragedy and I would appreciate it if you treat her kindly. She will be sorted onto a house tonight, and whatever house that might be, I trust that that house will give her extra welcome and treat her as if she has been here all along." Dumbledore announced. "She will be arriving any moment now. Thank you." With this he sat down and whispered something to Professor McGonogall. She stood up and walked out of the hall.  
  
Already, everyone in the Great Hall was talking excitedly about the new student. Which house will she be in? Why is she late into the school year? Did she go to another wizarding school?  
  
Harry Potter sat in deep thought. He couldn't help but wonder about the new girl. The thing that worried him most is which side she would take. There are two sides to take at Hogwarts. Draco's or Harry's. Of course it would decide what house she would be in. If in Gryffindor then she would be on his side. If Slytherine, then she would be on Malfoy's side. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs usually divided, mostly Harry in favor.  
  
"What do you think she'll be like?" asked an over excited Ronald Weasley.  
  
"I don't know," replied Hermione. "Really Ron, it's just a new student. Your acting like Voldemort himself is re-enrolling into Hogwarts." As usual Ron cringed at the name.  
  
"Merlin's bear, Hermione, I was just asking a question. A guy can get a little excited over a new girl can't he?" At this Hermione shot him a disgusted gaze.  
  
"For God's sake Ron, you don't even know what she looks like. And girls are not just playthings. She's not here to make boys swoon over her, she's here to learn like the rest of us!" exclaimed Hermione, with a bit of jealousy in her voice. She had had a crush on Ron for the longest time now, yet he still failed to recognize the fact that she was indeed a girl and even if they were best friends it didn't mean that she was EXACTLY like Ron and Harry in ever single way. Hermione wasn't ugly, just not the most beautiful creature you've ever seen. Her hair was a nit less puffy, but not my much. No matter how many signals she sent Ron, no matter how many times she batted her eyelashes, or hugged him for an extra moment, he didn't seem to realize. Or maybe he just doesn't care, she thought, She saw the look that Ron had given her after her last comment. "Well, at least MOST of us are here to learn, Ron not dream about girls."  
  
"Look who's jumping to conclusions now? You would think that I was-"  
  
"Stop arguing the two of you," Harry cut in, quite surprised by the fact that they indeed stopped arguing without him having to yell. "What I'm wondering is who's side she'll take."  
  
After a moment's pause Hermione spoke up. "You know what you two, stop getting all worked up. She's just a new student; I hardly think she'll get in anyone's way. Can we just drop it and have dinner?" She looked form Harry to Ron, then back to Harry.  
  
Harry gave a quick nod. "Yah, you're right, Herm, when she comes she comes and we'll see for ourselves."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Quidditch season is starting up soon!" he said excitedly.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and gave a little smile. The redhead really was an easygoing guy, but with a red-hot temper to match his hair. He pretended to follow what Ron was saying but still, he couldn't help but wonder about the mystery girl.  
  
********************  
  
Meanwhile at the Slytherine table much of the same thing was going on.  
  
"A new girl?" said Millicent Bulstrode. "I hope she's in our house. We need someone new anyway."  
  
"Whatever Mill, she'll probably be some Gryffindor loser; sucking up to the trio...gawking at the famous Harry Potter.....being a goody good. You know." Pansy listed as she poked her fork into her food with every point she made.  
  
"I hope she's hot. Some girls are just getting old, "said David Solhert, who was sitting beside Draco shooting a look Pansy and Millicent.  
  
Pansy didn't even understand this and just batted her eyelashes at David when he was looking at her. He rolled his eyes. And has a good head on her shoulders for that matter, he thought.  
  
"She's probably going to be some mudblood though," added Adam, David's best friend, "We all know how rare purebloods are in this generation. And besides, why would a pureblood go to this school which is run by a mudblood and muggle lover? The combination is fatal!" He and David both snickered at this.  
  
Draco was too emerged in his own thoughts to even comment that he, David, Adam, Pansy, Millicent, and quite a few pureblooded witches and wizards go to Hogwarts.  
  
Why would a witch come to Hogwarts late in the year, thought Draco? Everyone is sure to have gotten their letter. For sure she got her letter if she's a witch. Even if she didn't they wouldn't let someone with no experience just jump in the seventh year. Could she have gone to another school? No, don't be stupid, Draco. Wizards don't just change schools. Could she have been home schooled? No, only the darkest of dark witches and wizards were home schooled since the rise and fall of Voldemort. Maybe that's it. But wait, why would she stop being home schooled all of a sudden? Maybe the tragedy that Dumbledore had talked about had stopped her for being educated.  
  
Draco felt something rubbing his leg underneath the table and looked up. Pansy was looking at him from across the table with a suggestive smile. He looked at her coldly for a moment, yanked his leg away, and looked away from her. From the corner of his eye he could see her mouth hang open in surprise. He smirked. Draco really didn't feel like putting up with her right now.  
  
His mind slowly returned to his previous thoughts. He had remembered his father telling him that some Death Eaters or followers of the Dark Lord had hired them private tutors to teach their children a darker kind of magic that was not taught in schools. He wanted to do this with Draco but Narcissa convinced him that he should go to a regular school in order to better understand their Golden Rule: Muggles and Mudbloods live to serve purebloods and are not of the same class. They should be treated with the least amount of respect and treat purebloods with the most amount of respect. Many times Draco had wondered why then, had they sent him to Hogwarts run by Dumbledore than to another school. The word had spread and most of the Death Eaters changed their minds and sent their children off to a regular school.  
  
Draco seemed to be getting more and more frustrated with the fact that he did not know what was going on, although he did not show it. His father's advice, no, order to keep cool and calm at every moment rang in his ears and he quickly mellowed out. Whoever this girl was, he would learn about her soon enough.  
  
He looked up yet again to see Professor McGonogall in the doorway of the great hall waving to Dumbledore from where he sat at the high table. He nodded and she went out of the Great Hall again. 


	2. Chapter 2Hello There

*****Woo Hoo!!!! Hello everyone. This is Blaise here and I am soooo glad that people are reading and liking my fic--at leat so far. Thanks a bunch to my first reviewer *****too late*****! Yay for toolate, thanks a lot. But don't think i forgot the rest of you!!!  
  
toolate--you are my first reviewer, therefore you rock!! i will definatly keep going. like i say later....its gonna be long. xoxox  
  
Stranger6--Thanks a bunch for reviewing. I am really glad you like it. Cliffhangers are the best. What else would keep people reading my rubbish-i mean-story?  
  
Dark Angel66--I really like the plot, too. Because it feels like i am not writing it, but actually reading it. I have a LOOOOT of fun stuff comming up ahead, so be sure to stay tuned.  
  
tinkerbelle4288--i'm glad you likes. its gonna be a long ride, so buckle your seat belt.by the way, i am new to this whole thing, so how do i take off the signed reviews button?  
  
And there they are--my first 4 reviwers. I give you my love and a shrine in my closet. Keep reading reviewing, but most of all enjoying!!   
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The Great Hall was silent. Everyone's eyes were on the girl standing in the doorway. The first thing anyone would notice about her was her eyes. They were large and an unnaturally dark colored amethyst. Like wind tunnels inside, they sometimes sparkled with a bright emerald. Her hair kind of hid them though. It was black and slid all the way down to her waist. Her face was pale, not a sickly pale, but it gave the look that she couldn't get a tan even if she tried, which of course she did not.   
  
  
  
Her robes were not closed which allowed you a view of what she was wearing. A white school blouse that was partially tucked into a low cut, short navy skirt. Her legs were shapely and toned. She had the aura of power and danger. She did not look nervous. Quite the contrary. She looked like she didn't care where she was, as long as you got this over with. Boys eyed her with wanting and girls with envy.  
  
  
  
"This way, please, Miss Black," said McGonogall loud enough for everyone to hear, which wasn't all that loud since you could hear a pin drop in that hall. AJ followed her with a cool dragging sort of walk which allowed her hips to sway and more boys to gawk. "You will now be sorted into your house. Please sit down right here and I will place this on your head," said McGonogall pointing to the wooden stool placed in front of everyone as she held the sorting hat with care.  
  
  
  
AJ sat down lightly, crossed her lean legs, put her hands in her lap, and looked down. God, I hope it doesn't do a song she thought. Her tutors had gone to Hogwarts and told her about the Sorting Hat's song yearly song. As soon as the hat was placed on her head it began yelling.  
  
  
  
"Ahhhh….another Black. Hmm, well, the others were in Slytherine, except for that one boy; quite the black sheep wouldn't you say," at this the hat gave a chuckle, "no pun intended there…..You're a bit different too though aren't you? Oh but that pride, that ambition. POWER! Hmm….I'll have to say…….Sllll"  
  
  
  
The sorting hat never had the time to finish. Just as it was about to say her house, she unmindfully waved a hand somewhere over her face. All of a sudden everything went still. It was as if time stopped all together. Everything went still except for………  
  
  
  
Draco looked around him astonished. He had heard of the ability that some had to momentarily stop time, but he had never believed it. It was one of oldest types of magic which was gifted to only those pureblooded wizards every 9 generations.  
  
  
  
Harry did the same. He was actually a bit frightened. No, really frightened. What had just happened?  
  
  
  
AJ took a deep breath and put her head in her hands. She could feel Dumbledore looking at her patiently from where he now stood in front of her. "It was going to put me in Slytherine, "AJ said looking up.  
  
  
  
"Ahhh. Well, the sorting hat never makes a mistake, my child. If it says for you to be put in Slytherine, than that is where you belong," stated Dumbledore, "Is there something you wish to share with me concerning why you do not want to be placed in Slytherine house?.   
  
  
  
"I don't want to be in that house," started AJ, "My parents were in that house and look where they are now. Its trouble. Nothing but trouble. I do prefer it, I just don't like the thought that I am still following in the Black footsteps. "She heaved another sigh.   
  
  
  
Dumbledore gave a small chuckle. "You will be fine. Fate has its reasons. Besides, I am sure you will make wonderful friends in Slytherine house." At that he turned around and scanned the hall for any "survivors". "Ahh. Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy. Do come up here and say hello to our new student. Both boys stood and walked over to where AJ and Dumbledore stood. AJ rose slowly from her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, meet Miss Arabella Judith Black. Miss Black, this is Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Draco Malfoy."  
  
  
  
"Black as in, Sirius Black?" asked Harry, a bit shyly.  
  
  
  
"No, you must have me confused with my uncle. My….name….. is…. AJ," she said slowly with a hint of innocent sarcasm. Draco couldn't help but hide an amused gleam in his eye as a smile tugged at his lips.  
  
  
  
At this Harry blushed. "I….I'm sorry," he stuttered, "I meant….well, I was just wondering if you were related to him."  
  
  
  
"I'm sure you were," she said keeping a strait face turning her attention over to Draco.   
  
  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," Draco said offering his hand. She took it and he lifted it and brushed his lips against her knuckles. At this AJ slowly raised an eyebrow and nodded.   
  
  
  
"Miss Black, if you would now be so kind as to return to your seat and undo this curse. I am sure you are anxious to settle in. You will begin your lessons tomorrow, but I am sure that Professor Snape will tell you about that later," cut in Dumbledore giving them all a smile.   
  
  
  
"Alright then," AJ responded and with that turned around and headed back to her seat.  
  
  
  
What an ass thought Draco as he stole a look at AJ's retreating figure. He than turned around and walked calmly down to his seat.   
  
  
  
As Draco began to sit down, he looked up and made eye contact with Harry. He smirked at the humiliation and anger that welled up in his eyes and looked over at Dumbledore who had also sat down. AJ then swooped her arm in the other direction than before.  
  
  
  
"ytherine !" roared the hat. McGonogall rushed over to AJ with a disappointed _expression on her face to retrieve the hat while Slytherine table roared in cheers as only a few Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors gave a quiet polite applause.   
  
  
  
AJ walked over to the Slytherine table but there were no more seats left. David stood up from his seat besides Draco and motioned to it with his hands. AJ smirked and strode over to where he stood.  
  
  
  
"Hi, I'm David Solhert. Welcome to Slytherine. And you are?"  
  
  
  
"AJ Black. Thank you." said AJ while sitting down.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm off. Have a little last minute homework to attend to before tomorrow," David said giving a wink to Adam and walking out of the hall.  
  
  
  
"So, Black, as in Sirius Black?" asked Millicent a little too brightly.  
  
  
  
AJ and Draco made eye contact and both gave an identical smirk.   
  
  
  
"Wow, from what I heard Slytherines aren't supposed to be anything like Potter."  
  
  
  
Millicent just stared at her for a few seconds with a confused _expression and then smiled. "Oh, no one here likes Potter. We all hate him, and his friends."   
  
  
  
AJ looked at her with a blank _expression. "I never said anything about hating him, or his friends. I highly doubt that you're not following some kind of fad that says you should have something against him. Am I right?"  
  
  
  
Millicent's jaw dropped as the rest of the Slytherine table looked towards that part of the section in silence. "I….We…" she stammered, "It…but he…"  
  
  
  
AJ cut her off with an annoyed tone. "Let me make things simpler for you. Has Potter ever personally done anything to you to win over your hate?" She looked at the gaping girl in front of her waiting for an answer. God, how anyone can be so thick, she thought.  
  
  
  
Pansy looked at AJ in shock. No one. NO ONE contradicted the Slytherine code which bluntly stated that though shall hate Harry Potter AND his friends at all times.   
  
  
  
AJ suddenly burst out laughing. "Pansy, is it? You can take your Slytherine code and shove it. Just because I was dealt to this house, it doesn't mean I'm going to let it shape my thinking like some mindless bogart."  
  
  
  
"I…I…How did you do that?" Pansy stuttered in a very unattractive manner.   
  
  
  
"Let's just say I have some tricks up my sleeve that they don't teach here at Hogwarts." AJ replied in a cool manner.  
  
  
  
Draco let out chuckle and Pansy looked at him with pure anger in her eyes. He then raised his eyebrows in question, which only made her even madder.   
  
  
  
"Will someone please tell me where the, ehem, Slytherine common room is."  
  
  
  
Top of the third staircase to you're left, stupid. You don't even know the password, green sleeves. I'd like to see the painting of Vladimir the Vengeful deny you access any day.   
  
  
  
"Never mind. No need. Thanks Pansy."   
  
  
  
AJ stood up gracefully and headed towards the door.   
  
  
  
"Wow," said Adam with an excited look on his face, "she's awesome. Talk about hot!" There was a murmur of agreement throughout the male population of the table.   
  
  
  
Draco listened half-heartedly. There's no doubt about it. She is very beautiful. Those eyes. There's something about those eyes. Familiar. Draco searched his memory fruitlessly for a few seconds until he remembered.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Let me see the girl Lucius." drawled a weak raspy voice form inside a dark room in the Malfoy manner.   
  
  
  
A younger Draco, perhaps eight, was watching his father converse with what was supposed to be the most evil man on the planet. The figure was sitting on a chair facing the fireplace, his back to the door and Draco. The though that this bundled up heap of nothing was the Great Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, some would call him, was sitting there like a harmless baby could almost seem funny, yet it was quite a different story when you were sitting in the same vicinity as the creature. You could almost feel the cold, hard, evil run through you're very blood. Voldemort would make you want to cuddle up with a dementor on a chilling winter night.  
  
  
  
"One moment my Lord." Lucius walked over to his son. "She is in the farthest room in the east tower. Go fetch her and be quick about it."  
  
  
  
Draco then ran to the east tower. When he reached the room he threw the door open. Looking around he saw a small figure standing near the window. Slowly she turned, gazing at him with the saddest, most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He could tell that like himself, she was far beyond her years. It was all there, in the eyes.  
  
  
  
"My Father sent me to fetch you. The Dark Lord seeks you're presence." Draco said in an even voice.  
  
  
  
Slowly she walked towards him, her eyes boring into his. "What it you're name?" she asked in a small, weak voice.  
  
  
  
"Draco. Draco Aquilis Malfoy."   
  
  
  
"Very well then Draco, let's go. Please lead the way."  
  
  
  
He swallowed and led her out of the room. "Where are you're parents?" he asked in a hushed voice.  
  
  
  
"They were ordered by Voldemort to leave me here under the care of your father for a small while and go attend to some business else where." She replied. For a girl so small it was shocking how she could speak with absolutely no emotion. She was so calm and preserved. Growing up, Draco had been taught to hide his emotions and always keep a cool exterior, and anterior at that. Maybe it's just something all Death Eaters teach their children, he thought.  
  
  
  
They soon reached the dark room where Voldemort was waiting. Draco and the girl stepped inside to hear Voldemort's cold raspy voice. "Bring the girl to me, boy."  
  
  
  
Draco took the tiny girl by the arm softly and led her in front of Voldemort. They both took this time to bow their eyes and heads. "Look at me the two of you," he snapped. The two children slowly looked up to see a small shady figure rapped in black cloaks floating on the chair.  
  
  
  
He seemed to be inspection them with his cold, snakelike eyes. "Dicere nomen, puella." (What is you're name, girl.) Voldemort said.  
  
  
  
"Mei nomen Arabella Judith Black, erus." (Mt name is Arabella Judith Black, lord.) She answered back in Latin.  
  
  
  
"Eu, te iam loquor canities lingua." (Good, you already speak Old Language.) "Quid erga te, puer?" (What about you, boy?) he asked.  
  
  
  
"Nimirum, rector" (Of course, master) answered Draco.  
  
  
  
"You two are growing up fine. You will be a great deal of help to me in the future.  
  
  
  
Ut cuius praesentia inflecto infra viscus,   
  
Itaque occurro Draco post ai scindo  
  
Omnino genero quomodo vicissitudo terra.  
  
  
  
(When the Queen of Power bows down to her heart  
  
And meets the Dragon after they part  
  
They together will create what will change the earth.)  
  
  
  
You are excused."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Draco sat stock still in his seat, slightly paler than his already pale skin.   
  
  
  
Pansy looked at him in concern. "Are you, alright Draco?"  
  
  
  
"It's her. It's her!" Draco whispered to himself. Pansy shot him a worried look.  
  
  
  
Draco got up quickly and rushed out of the Great Hall in a pool of thoughts. 


End file.
